IG Store Love Story
by denisaomine8
Summary: Ingat. Perjuangan seorang fangirl itu lebih keras daripada bebatuan karang yang ada di pantai. Drabble absurd buat kawan-kawan di efbi. Typo/OOC/ CharaXReader/OC/Author (nah loh)


**I.G Store Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 _(_ _Kisah perjuangan sekelompok unit mamalia betina yang mengaku fans berat Joker Game Animation bernama WAIFU—W_ _OTA_ _Alliance In Fandom Unity—dalam menghadapi hingar bingar acara 'JGA Tour : Jakarta')_

 _Nama-nama kelompok disini tidak pernah eksis di belahan bumi manapun. Semua murni hasil iseng demi kelengkapan fanfik._

 _Lalu, maaf buat OOCnya. Maaf buat deskripsinya. Maaf buat kesalahan tipografi. Maaf buat pelanggaran EYD._

 _Dan, maaf buat adek yang D*ka Crepe rasa coklat-kacangnya gue abisin selagi ngerjain fanfik ini. Gue laper dan khilaf. Sori._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_1. Pertemuan Pertama Antar Pemimpin_**

Seorang gadis berkacamata dan bercepol ala PRT berdiri di depan segerombol perempuan beda asal dengan kaos bergambar 'JOKAGEMU VVOTA', toak dan _speaker_ masing-masing ada di tangan dan dekat kaki—siap-siap mau orasi massal.

" SEMUANYAA! KALIAN UDAH SIAP KAN?!"

Suaranya nyempreng hingga membuat kelompok lain di sekitar parkiran JCC keliatan risih.

" Den," keluh salah satu anggota WAIFU, ber- _nametag_ Puun, wajahnya misem kayak abis nyium ketek bapak-bapak di metromini, " Jangan nyempreng dong. Sekarang puanas banget tau."

Yang disebut Den—a.k.a Denisa, natap temennya dengan tatapan anu.

" Kenapa sih? Kok elo jadi gak semangat gitu. INI KAN EVENT PALING PENTING YANG TERJADI TIAP—"

Izumi mengibaskan tangannya, " Iya, iya. Tiap seribu taon sekali. Iya Den. Kita ngerti kok. Iya _Den_. Udah, jangan **ngomong** lagi lu ya. Gue masih gempor gegara kelamaan naek bus oren tadi."

" _Bus oren janai,_ _m_ _et_ _romini_ _da_!"

Kuroo ngakak, " Wanjay, jangan bawa-bawa anime lain napa."

" tapi mah paling kasian si Izumi ya. Merantau dari pulau sana demi datang ke _event_ ini," Kana mengelus _uchiwa_ gambar Jitsui, " Gue sih ya asal demi Jiji mah gak ngaruh—mau tinggal di kutub sekalipun, gue tetep pergi kesini." Terakhir dia melempar _wink_ andalan pada teman-temannya, yang justru berefek negatif (Po muntah di deket pohon, Illa matahin pensil mekaniknya, Nabila nyengir, Ara trauma, Sonia salah ngetik 'Miyoshi ganteng'jadi 'Miyoshi gelis', Usami mengaduh gegara kakinya keinjek Yami, sisanya absurd total)

" Ka, plis." Den ngeluarin minyak kayu putih buat Po, " Jangan nge- _wink_ lagi ya. Kita gak mau kejatuhan korban sebelum acaranya dimulai."

Cewek ayu berotak nganu itu langsung pundung di pojokkan.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau beli apa disana?" Si wota JGA mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tiket voucher bernilai satu juta dari lipatan kain kafan di sakunya. Boleh dapet dari langganan kuis mingguan di twitty ofisial I.G Store, " Gue mau beli setiap jenis _merchandise_ pake _voucher_ ini ah."

Claudhia tersenyum, " Gue mau beli—ralat : berburu— _merch_ nya Hata bareng mereka. Ya, kan?"

" Mau sekalian foto sama Hatano ah." Sahut Safitri.

" GUE JUGA!" Wulan dan Sasa ikut-ikut ngacungin tangan.

" Gue mah ngehedon mas Sakuma." Terang Illa, yang mengganti pensilnya dengan yang baru, lalu lanjut gambar tanpa peduli sekitarnya.

" Gue Fukumommy," Ana mengeluarkan buku _notes_ beserta _marker_ warna hitam, " sekalian mau minta tanda tangannya."

" Gue papi Yuuki aja deh." Dien tiba-tiba bersuara setelah hampir 400'an words terlewati.

" Yaudah. Entar yang pada mau ngehedon idola masing-masing ya yowes. Tapi inget, jangan sampe kesasar. Repot gue kalo satu anak ada yang hilang pas lagi rame begini."

" **IYE MAAAK.** "

Denden langsung banting toak di tempat.

" **WANJAY! GUE BUKAN EMAK KALIAN, SARAP!** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika WAIFU berbaris dengan kelompok fans lain di depan ruang Cendrawasih, menanti detik-detik pembukaan I.G Store, Illa tetiba noel tangan si kapten.

" Den, ke kamar mandi. ASAP."

Masang muka dongo, mulut megap-megap liat pintu _hall_ sama tanda 'W.C' di seberang gedung. Den terkena dilema. Namun wajah temennya itu sama sekali gak bisa diabaikan, kalo ditahan ya pasti sakit banget kan.

Akhirnya dia pun nyerah.

" ... Yaudah deh. Hayuk yuk."

Jalan santai sambil mainin _gadget_ , Den nge- _scroll_ jadwal sepanjang _event_ lewat ponsel jadul van basten miliknya. Si gadis satunya di ambang nafsu pengen nyemplungin kepala kaptennya sendiri ke lubang toilet-tapi gak jadi.

" Den, lo tunggu di luar ya. Takut ada orang maen nyelonong masuk gitu."

" Ya iyalah. Ngapain gue masuk barengan ama lu? Emang gue mau _kim*oi_ 'in elo?"

-ralat, tolong balikin lagi niat jahatnya Illa. Si kacamata emang keterlaluan sekali.

Den berlalu keluar kamar mandi, maksudnya mau nungguin di ujung lorong masuk _stall_. Namanya juga si sableng, hape jadi fokus utama sepanjang jalan hingga tubuhnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sadar karena terlalu sibuk liatin layar ketimbang jalanan, Den ceritanya mau minta maaf ke si 'korban'. Siap-siap disencok (senggol bacok) lantaran jalan sambil meleng. (Terlebih ini agak jauh dari tempat dimana dia harusnya tungguin si Illa. Parah)

Tadinya sih gitu.

Namun matanya melotot begitu tau siapa yang TADI dia senggol barusan.

" Ah, Nona. Maafkan saya. Apa Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Netra coklat kehitaman bertemu dengan coklat kemerahan. Dibalik lapis kaca cembung, mata itu melebar, berbinar, nyaris mau niat ritual self-harming buat ngepastiin ini mimpi atau bukan. Orang- **maaf** - _cebol_ di hadapannya berhasil ngerebut semua atensi yang bersangkutan.

Tapi sang pujaan hati-begitu cara Den melabeli pria- **maaf lagi** - _cebol_ yang cantik nan rupawan tersebut-berdiri disana, melambai-lambai di depan muka dengan mimik bingung. Poni keceh yang khas itu ikut miring karena kepala meniling ke samping- _angle_ 'nya sungguuuuuuh unyu, " halo? Nona?"

Miyoshi. Atau Maki Katsuhiko. Memang murni eksistensi yang nyata.

" A-anu, itu.. saya-" Den tarik napas, terus nge'bom sembarangan-haha kagak, astaga. Dia murni narik oksigen semata, " _uhm_. Saya gak apa-apa. Mas _ini_.. bukannya Mas Miyoshi yang _itu_ ya?"

Jangan terjang dulu Den. Sabar, sabar. Selaw aja.

Senyum seindah berlian mengembang sekseh, " benar sekali."

Meski mengabaikan fakta bahwa pria berwajah _Aphrodite_ ini hanya memiliki tinggi 168 senti, atau justru karena dia tahu ( _since_ , mbok Den berdiri tangguh setinggi 175 senti-walau nyaris sempat meregang nyawa karena teman-temannya yang lebih pendek pada nuntut minta dibagi 'tinggi'nya sambil bawa gergaji, parang, golok sama pisau daging)-Mbok Den saat itu merasa seme sekali. Beda 7 senti langsung ngerasa heboh. Sifat mechomnya mendadak terbangun.

" Oh, kalo gitu-Mas.. _uh_ , bagi nope dong." Pinta si mechom, (sok) malu-malu kutjing. Oo, rupa-rupa Den sudah putus urat malunya. Dilihatnya Miyoshi menautkan alis barang beberapa detik, sekilas (mungkin) terlihat kaget pas tau ada FG yang frontal begini-sebelum kemudian dia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dari saku celana dan tersenyum, " boleh."

Nope, twitty (dia gak punya fesbuk betewe), Lain, Watsap saling ditukar. Kadang diselipi maaf karena main serobot gak danta kayak cabe-cabean. Untung Miyoshi ramah dan mau memaklumi, atau mungkin emang karena tuntutan kerja? Entahlah. Yang jelas mbok Den punya bahan FG'an pribadi di rumah langsung dari idolanya. Titik.

Hyikhyikhyikhyikhyikhyikhyik

Oh, dan _seseorang_ pasti bakal ngiri karena ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_2. Bidak Ratu Yang Beruntung_**

Puun melirik jam tangan dengan risau. Kadang melirik ke seberang gedung-kamar mandi, tepatnya. Den dan Illa tak kunjung balik dari toilet.

 _Kenapa_ , pikirnya. Apa mereka kelamaan ngantri? Apa mereka sibuk selfie? Apa ada tawuran antar FG disitu? Atau jangan-jangan mereka lagi *****?!

Puun menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. Menghapus segala prasangka dan _suudzon_ , apalagi yang bagian terakhir. Neraka dunia kalau Den ampe ngebelok dari orientasinya. Semua cewek bisa-bisa digodain sama si mesum itu kan?!

Kemudian beberapa orang keluar dari balik pintu Cendrawasih-hampir semua mahluk jejeritan histeris pas liat Kaminaga dan Miyoshi berdiri disana, memakai kemeja putih dengan logo _I.G Store_ , celana serta pantofel hitam. Apron pendek yang menempel dari pinggang ke lutut berwarna senada dengan setelan celananya, ditambah motif dua strip tipis warna putih di kedua sisi apron. _Nametag_ dengan huruf _Hiragana_ menggantung bebas di leher.

Meski beneran keliatan kayak mas-mas ( _super_ _ganteng_ ) di _supermarket_ , mereka tetap di dikawal beberapa _bodyguard_ buat mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tapi ya emang dasarnya cabe, cewek-cewek teuteup pada teriak nista semacam _**'Mas Miyoshi, godai aku!'**_ Atau _**'Mas Kaminaga, ayo kita halalkan diri di KUA!'**_ Atau lebih parah lagi _**'HIDUP KAMIYO/MIYOKAMI POREPAH! ULULULULULU'**_

... Nah, itulah bejadnya FG. Mau yang lurus mau yang belok tetep aja bacotnya lebih gede daripada luas benua Asia-saking _excited_ nya. Kalo situ tak kuat, mending mundur teratur sebelum dibacok ramai-ramai :-)

" _Ladies_ , sebelumnya kami ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang di acara ini. Kami tak menyangka antusiasme para fans terhadap event kedua dari _World Tour'_ nya _Joker Game Animation_ begitu besar hingga rela menunggu sekitar... berapa jam?"

Senyum hot Miyoshi menguatkan syahwat FG pada level _Fortissimo_ , saling sahut-menyahut demi sebuah notis dari sang pangeran, " TIGA!"

" EMPAT!" Seru kelompok lain, " TUJUH!" Waduh.

" DUA BELAS!" Nah, ini yang gila. Puun dan kawan-kawan sampe nengok ke samping-tepat ke sumber suara. Kelompok di sebelah WAIFU yang tampilannya necis-necis kayak mau pergi ke pesta prom saling ngibas rambut penuh gaya. Bibir pake eksyen monyong bebek yang merahnya kek cabe keriting di pasar-pasar. Baju ngetat plus minim ngegantung setengah paha. _Hairstyle_ hasil njiplak artis Korea pun beragam. Parfum menyengat sungguh menggaruk indra penciuman hingga banyak yang menjaga jarak pada kelompok bernama Se:GIRL ini.

Alis Kaminaga meroket tinggi, " Wow. Gila. Bahkan ada yang 12 jam non-stop nungguin kita, Miyoshi," Pria itu menjilat bibirnya, " .. dan mereka sangat seksi."

Predator Se:GIRL teriak histeris. Riuh rusuh nyaris merusak gendang telinga. Bangsat emang.

" Kaminaga. Jangan tunjukkan sikap _flirty_ -mu pada setiap gadis yang kamu temui. Dan teman-teman Se:GIRL sekalian, mohon maaf atas kelakuan rekan saya yang satu ini. Sebuah kehormatan besar karena telah menunggu kami hingga selama itu, kami sangat tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak, ya."

" Owww~ jangan gitu dong, Miyoshi. Gadis-gadis cantik seperti mereka ini cukup langka, ibaratnya kayak nemuin oasis di tengah padang pasir. Wajar kan, kalau kita-para pria tampan ini-memuji mereka?" Kaminaga bahkan berani memutar mata, " yah. Tapi kau emang beda selera sih. Susah."

Ada gumam kecewa diantara jablay Se:GIRL. Mampus lu, pentolannya aja gak mau sama kalian. Hahah.

" Baiklah. Karena sudah pas jam 10 pagi, mari kita buka I.G Store Joker Game dalam : 10.."

" .. 9"

" .. 8"

" .. 7"

" .. 6"

" .. 5"

" .. 4"

" .. 3"

" .. 2-"

Pintu pun dibelalak lebar.

" 1!"

" _**Selamat datang di I.G Store, Ladies. Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian untuk berbelanja merchandise kami sebanyak-banyaknya!**_ "

Kerumunan langsung nyosor masuk kayak bebek yang baru dilepas di sawah-semrawut. Ribut. Ricuh.

Namun sang wakil kapten tim WAIFU, Puun, tetap setia berdiri disana, mandang kamar mandi. Termangu. Nungguin dua temennya yang lain. Kiro menepuk pundaknya, " Kak Puun. Masuk yuk. Udah dibuka,"

" Oh? Hm. Lo duluan aja sama yang lain. Gue mau nungguin D sama si Illa. Kalo mereka sampe kesasar kan gawat."

" ... Kak Puun," Kiro menggandeng Dien dan Yami, sekaligus ngegiring member WAIFU yang lain ke dalam ruangan, " oke deh. Kita duluan masuk. Nanti kalo kakak udah bareng Den sama Illa, kita paling gak bakal jauh dari stand deket pintu-semisal kakak mau nyari."

" Yep. Oh, dan jangan misah terlalu jauh ya?"

" Sip."

Rombongan WAIFU pun langsung masuk dengan tenang dan tertib. Miyoshi yang sembari tadi masih berada di dekat pintu langsung menghampiri sang gadis yang berdiri sendirian disana. Penasaran karena si cewek berkerudung _pink_ ini tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya.

" Nona? Kenapa masih disini?"

Tersentak, si Puun nyaris nyebut nama Tuhan karena- _God_ , mukanya Miyoshi deket banget gilak!

" Ooh, ituu. Lagi nungguin temen."

Miyoshi menjentikkan jari, " biar saya tebak. Nona bernama Denisa, kah?"

Puun kedip-kedip takjub. " ...kok-"

" Bisa tahu? Ceritanya lumayan panjang. Dia sedang berjalan sendiri keluar dari toilet sambil memainkan ponselnya dan menabrak saya. Saya sempat lihat nona itu mengenakan kaos bertuliskan WAIFU yang identik dengan pakaian anda sekarang," Kekeh geli keluar mulus dari celah bibir, " tahu-tahu dia minta nomor telpon dan kami akhirnya tukar informasi tentang akun sosial media. Wanita unik yang pemberani-hampir semua rekan saya parahnya menyukai karakter gadis seperti itu. _Well_ , saya termasuk sih."

Puun merasa girang bukan kepalang karena bisa ngomong langsung sama gebetan, sekaligus menaruh dendam pada sang kapten yang asyik nge- _fly_ dengan semua info sosmed Miyoshi di hapenya. Berkah besar gak mau dibagi-bagi. Bangsat sisen dua.

" Haha. Dia kapten tim kami sih.. Jadi yah-gitu."

Alis minim terangkat tinggi, " oh? Benarkah?"

" Di tim WAIFU, dia pimpinannya. _Gu_ -uh, _ahem_. Aku, wakilnya. Keliatannya emang kayak.. _sarap_ gitu. Tapi untuk aspek lain, semua serba lumayan sih. Karena dia punya sisi baik dan sisi sadisnya, juga punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri. Dia gak sempurna, namun karena gak sempurna itulah-kami semua yang lain visi-misi bisa nimbrug jadi satu kesatuan."

... Melindungi, kah? Miyoshi menyimpul senyum. Satu kata itu cukup menyentil hatinya yang keras dan beku. Apakah dia juga sudah melindungi kawan-kawan sejawatnya di Agensi D? Entahlah.

Merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung apronnya, dia memberi gestur pada Puun untuk membuka telapak tangannya.

 _PLUK_

Bidak catur _Queen_ warna hitam berpindah tangan. Puun bengong. Benda dengan bahan porselen itu terasa dingin di tangannya. Mengilat cantik saat terkena biasan sinar sang mentari.

" Ah, Miyoshi. Ini kan-"

" Hadiah spesial khusus dari saya." Miyoshi langsung lempar _wink_.

" Lho.. _Eh_?" Netra gelap milik Puun berganti pandang antara bidak catur dengan si pemberi hadiah, " kok tiba-tiba ngasih-?"

" Dedikasi anda pada tim sama besarnya dengan pimpinan Anda. Karena yang biasa saya temui selama ini, banyak bawahan yang suka bertindak seenaknya pada pimpinan mereka. Kadang suka memberitahu kejelekan ketua, atau rekannya masing-masing, sampai saya yang- _duh, pusing kali ya_. Ngebayangin mereka nanti masuk ke bangunan D- _Agency_ , yang ada malah nyusahin, mungkin? Ahaha."

Pipi bersepuh merah jambu, " oh. Makasih banyak ya."

" _You're welcome_." Miyoshi membungkuk hormat.

Sesama bidak ratu, kenapa enggan menolong? Yuuki dan nona berkacamata tadi memiliki peran serupa kok. Aku dan nona Puun juga sama saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **_3. The Double Bride For Robinson_**

 **(** _Song : Double - MAGIC OF LiFE_ **)**

 _Opening_ anime JGA yang dibawakan oleh _QUADRANGLE_ bertajuk _Reason Triangle_ , disetel tak lama kemudian. Izumi dan Ega sibuk memilah _standee_ yang mau mereka beli di salah satu rak. Keranjang belanja plastik didekap karena takut bersenggolan dan menjatuhkan isinya.

Ah.

Dan kondisi buruknya adalah, para macan Se:GIRL juga ngerumun disitu. Keliatan ngepung.

" Hei, anggota WAIFU! Buruan dong! Kami juga mau ambil nih!"

" Iya, iya. Sabar dong."

Ketika tangan Izumi bergerak mengambil _standee_ Kaminaga, member Se:GIRL teriak heboh.

" JANGAN AMBIL YANG ITU! ITU PUNYA KAMI!"

Alis duo WAIFU tertaut dalam, " punya kami? _Kalian_ nih maksudnya? Ini mah punya _I.G Store_ kali. Siapa aja bisa beli dan memiliki barang ini. Kok jadi ngelarang?"

" Iya dong! Tadi mas Kaminaga milih kami! Bukan kalian!"

Kaminaga yang lagi ngobrol sama salah satu staff I.G melongok ke arah sumber perdebatan-karena suara berisik itu terdengar cukup jelas olehnya. Alis kemudian meninggi. Dia pun tak lama memberi kode pada staff itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya disana.

Lalu dimulailah pengamatan Kaminaga terhadap aksi _bullying_ antar cewek. Kelompok mayor menindas kelompok minor.

" Hei, nona-nona cupu. Denger ya-kami bisa borong semua _merchandise_ disini kalau kami mau. Emangnya kalian-tampang ngenes plus dompet bolong gitu? Hihihihihi! Nggak mungkin lah yaw!"

Kikik jijik ala kuntil bikin ilfil Izumi dan Ega. Kalo aja ada senjata buat ngebunuh nih pasukan hyena, mungkin mereka bakal langsung ngebantai tanpa ampun.

Namun tak lama, begitu mereka langsung ingat Tuhan dan slogan _'Don't die, Don't Kill_ ' khas D- _Agency_.

Sabar guys, sabar.

Izumi mau ambil _standee_ yang lain, namun para hyena kembali teriak histeris.

" JANGAN COBA-COBA AMBIL YANG LAIN. ITU SEMUA PUNYA SE:GIRL!"

Ega balas teriak, " LO PIKIR INI PUNYA NENEK MOYANG LO APA?!"

Rusuh.

Dirasa sudah mendekati klimaks, Kaminaga beranjak dari tempatnya. Alas papan berbahan akrilik yang menjepit beberapa kertas diapit dengan tangan kanan. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju kerumunan.

" Ada apa?"

Semua orang terlonjak dengan kedatangan Kaminaga.

" U-uh.. Kami mau ngambil _standee_ ini."

Coklat amber ganti menatap anggota WAIFU, " dan kalian juga mau ambil _standee_ ini?" Anggukan lemah didapat sebagai jawaban.

 _Ooh_.

" Member Se:GIRL sekalian, _standee_ ini boleh kalian borong semua."

Se:GIRL cengengesan. WAIFU melotot.

" HAH-?!"

Se:GIRL pun langsung nyerobot WAIFU dan membuat dua orang malang itu tersingkir dari rak standee. Izumi dan Ega tersisihkan dari keramaian. Wajah sedih tak kentara, bahu melorot, mata rasanya sembab dan berat-merasa apa yang diperjuangin mereka selama ini jadi sia-sia.

Namun tak lama hingga Kaminaga menarik kedua tangan Izumi dan Ega-menjauhkan diri dari kerumunan hewan buas yang masih ribut disana.

" Kok-"

Kaminaga memberi kode untuk diam, lalu memberikan _wink_. Diajaknya kedua gadis itu di sudut _market_ , dimana tenda kecil yang diberi garis pembatas berdiri disana untuk menyimpan beberapa stok barang tertentu. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan manajer yang berjaga disana, Kaminaga menyibak tirai putih dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Izumi dan Ega nunggu diluar.

" Ga, menurut kamu.. Kaminaga ngapain yah ngajakin kita kesini?"

Ega mengedikan bahu, " gak tau. Tapi yang jelas aku masih sebel sama member Se:GIRL tadi."

" ... banget."

Tetiba Kaminaga keluar, dengan dua kotak asing berukuran 22x22cm yang sama sekali tak ikut dijajakan di rak-rak depan. Senyumnya cerah mengalahkan matahari.

" Maaf karena kalian tadi gak bisa dapetin _standee_ yang kalian mau, jadi-nih. Ini _giveaway_ khusus dari Kaminaga- _san_ 'nya _Joker Game_. Tuh, liat deh. Ada tanda tangannya juga malah."

Sepasang mata melotot hebat. Kotak bertuliskan angka 539 dengan paduan warna putih dan hijau lumut berisi _nendoroid chibi_ Kaminaga yang berpose dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku dan satu tangan lainnya memegang buku bersampul merah marun. Bahkan dari balik plastik _vinyl_ itu, mereka bisa melihat jelas tanda tangan Kaminaga yang menggunakan marker warna _gold_ di dasar alas akrilik penyangga _nendoroid_ tersebut.

" INI KAN-"

" _Nendo limited edition_. Ya. Masing-masing dari kami cuma pegang tiga sampai lima _item_ aja. Harganya 8500¥(yen), atau kurang lebih sekitar 10 kali harga standee yang tadi mau kalian ambil di depan. Awal mula sih mau dikasih pas malam penutupan _market_ , di _doorprize_ setelah _dinner_ gitu kan-tapi aku mending kasih aja sekarang, biar nanti member _fanclub_ lain gak pada iri pas pembagian _doorprize_. Hehe."

Mulut mereka terbuka, mangap, lalu bercicit sambil letam (lempar tamparan) di bahu masing-masing. Cengiran terbit selang waktu kemudian, hingga :

" KYAAAAAA! HADIAH DARI KAMINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Ngeliat mereka nyengir bahagia, Kaminaga jadi gak tahan buat ikutan nyengir bareng mereka. Baru kali ini di seumur hidupnya, dia bisa ikut gembira melihat orang yang telah berjuang keras mendapatkan hasil memuaskan sampai membuat senyum selebar itu.

Kaminaga sama sekali tidak menyesal telah memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

#ToBeCon


End file.
